The Vicked Babysitter
by Batdude365
Summary: While the older sisters and Lily go with their parents to Pop-Pop's, the younger sisters and Lincoln are in the care of a certain red-headed teen.
1. Chapter 1

(It was a Sunday morning in The Loud House as the usual chaos is replaced by sounds of a whole lot of backing and the sound of a few complaints.)

Lincoln: Ohhhh, come on! How come I'm considered one of the younger siblings? Heck, I have more manners than Lynn, at the very least.

(Luan is seen walking by with a suitcase and comes to Lincoln's shoulder.)

Luan: Not much of an accomplishment there, Lincoln…

Lynn: (angry) HEY, I HEARD THAT!

(Luan nervously runs away as Lynn pursues her.)

Lincoln: Haha! See? Case proven, Mom.

Rita: For the last time, no means no, Lincoln! I already talked to your younger sisters about this already as well as you, the van is going under repair and we can't fit all of you in my car, so we have to go with the older sisters and Lily only. Sorry, Lincoln.

Lincoln: (sighs) Fine.

Lucy: (out of nowhere) That's my job./span/p

Lincoln: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Lucy: Sigh.

Lincoln: Will you stop DOING that?!

Lucy: Your demands have no meaning like life itself. (walks away)

(Lincoln looked rather stunned, then he turns his attention back to his mother.)

Lincoln: Well, I don't think I'll be able to exactly babysit them. Right, Mom?

Rita: (laughs) Oh honey, don't worry. We already hired a babysitter. She even watched over a few of your friends. /span/p

Lincoln: Who?

Rita: You don't remember? Here, I'll remind you.

(Rita flashbacks.)

Mrs. Spokes: She is an absolutely wonderful babysitter! Every time we come back, the house is completely neat and the kids are in bed so early!

Mr. Spokes: And it leaves us with a little alone time./span/p

(Both parents giggle at each other)

Lynn Sr: That sounds rather nice, but what do the kids think of this?

(They look to Rusty and Rocky)

Lynn Sr: Those are the brothers, right?

Mrs. Spokes: Yes.

Lynn Sr: Sorry, I didn't know.

Rusty: (robotically) She is completely sane and not evil in the least.

Rocky: (robotically) She completely respects our individual privacy as well, Mr and Mrs Loud.

(As they speak, they nervously look at a hidden camera in the wall.)

Lynn Sr: Is something bothering you two boys?

Both: NOOOO!

Lynn Sr: Umm... Okay, then.

Rusty: She also never charges our parents.

(Rita's and Lynn Sr's eyes turn to dollar signs.)

(Flashback ends.)

Rita: Yeah it's a real relief on you guys, (whispering) and our pocket books. Anyways, be nice to your babysitter tomorrow.

Lincoln: Who is our babysitter?

Rita: She's a redhead, her name is Vicky, and she seems nice. Let me know if anything goes wrong. I'm not exactly on board with leaving you guys with a stranger.

Lincoln: Okay, Mom, let me know how Pop-Pop is doing, (yelling to the older sisters) and tell me how the trip was!

Older Sisters: Okay, Lincoln, we will.

(Each of them gives him a thumbs up.)

Lincoln: (to the viewers) To be honest, that part with Rusty & Rocky with the robotic voices seemed VERY suspicious.

(The next day arrives.)

(Lincoln is just watching TV with Lucy, Lana, Lola, & Lisa on the couch when suddenly, some static is heard. Lincoln turns on his walkie talkie.)

Clyde: Hi, Lincoln. How are you doing?/span/p

Lincoln: I'm doing good, Clyde. Too bad I can't go visit Pop Pop with my other sisters. Instead, I'm at home about to be babysat by some redhead named Vicky.

(Clyde's pupils dilate at the mere mention of Vicky.)

Clyde: (horrified) VICKY?!

Lincoln: Yeah, that's her name. What's the big deal?

Clyde: You don't understand. She is a cold-hearted witch that tortures kids right behind their parents' backs. Let me tell you about this guy I used to know named Timmy.

Lincoln: Yeah? What about him?

Clyde: He was a pretty nice kid, around our age. But, one fateful night, his parents were going out of town for a few days, and had hired (horrified) Vicky. She had made him clean his whole house 5 times over, chased him around the house with a chainsaw, and had chained him up in her portable dungeon and physically tortured him. And that was just the first day. It got worse as the days go by. And you want to know where he is now?

Lincoln: (nervously) Where?

Clyde: The hospital, still trying to recover from the trauma he had faced.

Lincoln: Oh, my gosh. I hope I don't get stuck with THAT specific Vicky.

Clyde: I wish you luck, Lincoln.

(Lincoln turns off the walkie-talkie with a horrified expression on his face.)

Lola: Linky, who's our babysitter?

Lincoln: (nervously) Umm... Some redhead named Vicky.

Lola: (yelling) VICKY?! FROM THE SONG ICKY VICKY?!

Lincoln: What? There are a lot of people named Vicky.

Lola: But in that song, it talked about her being a complete evil babysitter.

Lincoln: I recently had gotten word of said Vicky from Clyde. But, I hope there's a pretty low chance that we would even run into her, Lola. And besides, we're Louds, we can handle just about anything life throws at us.

Lola: Can we? Can we really?

Lincoln: If we can survive April Fools Day, we can hopefully survive this too, Lola...

Lola: (laughs) I guess so, Linky!

(Someone knocks on the door.)

Rita: Must be the babysitter! Girls, and Lincoln, say hi to Vicky and introduce yourselves, then me, Dad, and your older sisters will leave to go to Pop-Pop.

(The door opens to reveal Vicky, with a duffel bag with a happy face sticker on it. Lola and Lincoln are horrified while Lucy, Lana, and Lisa have neutral expressions.)

Vicky: Hi, Mr and Mrs. Loud.

Lincoln: (whispering to Lucy, Lana, and Lisa) Guys, this woman is bad news. (points to Vicky)

Lola: In fact, I bet her whole babysitting job and how she's acting right now is a front. And also, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a skull and crossbones under that happy face sticker and that duffel bag was filled with instruments of torture for us.

Lana: (smiling) Same could be said about you.

Lola: Lana, this is serious!

Lucy: Who said she wasn't?

(Everyone, sans Lincoln & Lola, laughs.)

(Lola growls in annoyance.)

Lincoln: Okay, you all had your laugh, but lay off Lola for a second. She has a point.

Lana: I don't know. She's normal to me, a lot like Lola though….. (jokingly) Actually you're right. We should dispose of them right away for our own good.

(Lana begins hysterically laughing while Lola is angrily glaring at her.)

Lola: WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE-

(Lola tackles Lana, and a brawl ensues quickly between the twins.)

Lynn Sr: Hey gir-

Vicky: Ohhhh no. Please, Mr Loud, I got this.

(Vicky nonchalantly breaks up the fight with little effort, leaving the Louds in complete shock.)

Lynn Sr: (amazed) No one could break up a fight between those two without leaving with a few scars.

Vicky: Yeah, I work out a lot. Frankly I think it is important that you should be in top physical shape when watching over children, I think the lovely Mrs. Loud can agree.

Rita: (flattered) Hehehe. Did we pick the right choice or what?

Lynn Sr: You bet we did, honey.

(The older sisters and Lily come down the stairs with their bags. Vicky looks at all the siblings, sans Lori and Leni.)

Vicky: (nervously) Wow I never had to deal with so many children before. This is causing me to burn with anticipation. (grins)

Lynn Sr: Ohhhhh, heavens no. Only the young ones which are (pointing to each) Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa.

Vicky: Same response. (grins again, only it's larger)

Lola: (whispering) She's only grinning at us because she's thinking of all the many ways she's going to torture us.

Lincoln: (whispering) I'm siding with Lola here. The last time she babysat, she landed this one kid in the hospital afterwards.

Lola: (whispering) See? More proof that she's evil. She landed someone in the FLIPPIN' HOSPITAL!/span/p

(Vicky goes over to the five and hugs them real tight. Lincoln & Lola are desperately struggling to escape the hug, believing that she's going to suffocate them until they run out of air.)

Vicky: I think we'll all get along JUST fine...

(Lincoln & Lola have horrified expressions, assumiing that they and their siblings were going to face THE most miserable days of their entire lives.)

Vicky: Anyways, I hope you lovely girls have a great time as well.

Luna, Lori, and Leni: Alright, we will.

Vicky: Ah, perf-

(Suddenly she is stopped dead in her tracks by Luan, who seemed rather quiet for some reason and was giving her a suspicious glare.)

Vicky: And you are?

Luan: (still glaring) ...Luan.

Vicky: Is something wrong?

Luan: Are you a performer/prankster? Work with explosives?

Vicky: Umm... No.

Luan: The brand on your clothes, it's the sister company of where I get my prank supplies….. Only I don't shop from there as it sells a lot of explosive devices, dangerous even by MY standards.

Lincoln: (whispering) Luan! Don't give her any ideas!

Luan: Shhhhh!

Vicky: Oh, well, these are just hand me down clothes (nervously). That's why they're rather out of date. (laughs) I've had these since 1998.

Lola: (whispering to Lincoln) She most likely stole them from some other kid she was babysitting after she you-know-what.

Luan: The backpack is new though.

(Vicky begins sweating.)

Luan: Can I see what's in it?

Lincoln & Lola: (whispering; catching on) Oh, we see where you're going with this, Luan. (winks at her) You're going to expose her by having her take out her instruments of torture from that bag.

Vicky: Um, sure.

(Vicky reveals what's inside which is just average babysitting supplies, much to Lincoln and Lola's shock.)

Vicky: You see, nothing much.

Lincoln: (whispering) She's probably hiding them in a secret compartment.

Luan: Hmmm. Okay, then. (about to walk away, much to the two siblings concern) But, I seem to remember that the backpacks I had from there always had a false side in order to deceive people. (smiling smugly)

Lincoln: (to Lola) Yeah. Called it.

(Vicky looks like she is about to panic.)

Luan: I would think ''you'' would have something similar. Mind if I look?

(Luan is about to take it, when suddenly, Leni grabs her arm.)

Leni: Mom says the faster we get in the car, the faster we get ice cream on the road!

(Leni pulls Luan away.)

Lincoln: No, Leni! Wait! Don't go!

(Leni doesn't hear this and continues to the car, happily and innocently. Luan was about to say something. But on the way to the car, she hits her head on the car door, thus knocking her out cold.)

(The rest of the family, sans the aforementioned five, Leni, and Luan, are in the van. Luna and Lori have doubtful and concerned expressions on their faces, looking back at Lincoln and Lola.)

Lincoln: See, Lola? At least Luna and Lori understand the situation we're in here.

Vicky: (from the front window) Goodbye, Mr, and Mrs, Loud! Your little ones are in good care!

Lincoln & Lola: (rush to the window) No! Wait! Don't leave! Don't believe anything she's saying! Take us with you!

Lisa: Please stop, you two. You're only making premature ignoramuses of yourselves by doing that.

(The family car then drives off, leaving the five Louds in Vicky's supervision.)


	2. Chapter 2

Vicky: So then... (locks door). Are you two tattletales?

(Lola and Lincoln gulp out of fear)

Lana: Not really Lincoln so much. Lola most certainly is though.

Lisa: Agreed. Her mouth is like a reverse black hole. Instead of sucking things in, she spits stuff out.

Lola: (glares at the two) Do you guys have a problem with me or something today?

Vicky: Well, have you two heard the expression "snitches get stitches"?

Lincoln: (whispering) Maybe we should've been a little quieter.

Lola: (whispering) You think?!

Vicky: (whispering) And whispered quieter.

Lincoln and Lola: AHHHHHHHHH!

Lucy: (from the distance) That's my job.

Lisa: Honestly, you two homosapiens are making the rest of us look less evolved. Grow up you two. Anyways, teenage supervisor, I am Lisa as you probably know from our parental supervisors.

Lola: You know, for a child genius, I'm pretty sure you should know more about (mouths out) Icky Vicky over here, specifically her past babysitting jobs.

Vicky: (menacingly) What was that?!

(Lola went as pale as snow.)

Lola: (intimidated) N-N-Nothing.

Vicky: That's what I thought.

(Cut to night where Lincoln's sleeping in his room. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Lincoln anxiously cracks it open, hoping it's not Vicky.)

Lola: Hey, Lincoln. Can I sleep in here with you tonight? I'm scared Vicky's going to come after me in my sleep. I already asked Lana, but her pets looked like they were going to maul me. There was also Lucy, but her bats chased me out. Finally, I asked Lisa, but her security defense nearly blasted me to smithereens. So, you're the last choice I have.

Lincoln: Sure. I'll just lock the door so she won't come after me either.

Lola: (hugging Lincoln) Thank you, big brother.

(Lincoln and Lola get in the bed and sleep in each other's arms. However, they soon get the same nightmare.)

(Cut to nightmare sequence where Lola and Lincoln are in a dark room, tied up and with tape over their mouths.)

Lola: (muffled) Where are we?!

Lincoln: (muffled) I don't know, Lola!

(Suddenly, a door opens to reveal a tall figure with glowing red hair.)

?: Hello, tattle-twerps.

Lincoln: Who are you, and where are we?

?: The location is not important, but who I am? It's none other than (turns the light on) your new, permanent babysitter, Vicky!

(The room is revealed to be a dungeon.)

Lola and Lincoln: (muffled) Wait, what?!

Vicky: Yes, your saps of parents believe that it was a very wise decision to hire me as your full-time babysitter.

Lincoln: (muffled) There's no way they did. We know all about your evil child-torturing ways.

Lola: (muffled) True dat.

Vicky: I have taken that into account, and in order for none of you to spill anything, the most reasonable action is to (dark, evil voice) DESTROY YOU.

Lincoln: (muffled) It's most likely our siblings found out about this too and they might have ratted you out to the cops by now.

Vicky: (smugly) Actually, they're all right here with me.

(Vicky lookalikes of the other Loud siblings appear beside her.)

(Lincoln & Lola gasp.)

Lola: (muffled) What have you done to our sisters, you red-haired cretin?!

Vicky: That part's not important. But what's more important is what we're going to do to you two.

(Vicky and the 9 siblings take out multiple weapons from behind their backs and pounce onto Lincoln and Lola. The two scream at the top of their lungs as they lunged towards them.)

(Cut to Lincoln and Lola panting heavily as they wake up. The other sisters come into Lincoln's room. The two run right over to them.)

Lincoln: Oh, it's so good to see you guys again! We were so scared without you!

(The 9 sisters rip off their faces to reveal multiple Vickys. Lincoln freezes in fear. He then looks over to Lola, who isn't facing him.)

Lincoln: (nervously) Lola, are you okay?

(Lola turns to Lincoln, only to look like the other sisters. Lincoln screams in fear.)

(Cut to morning when Lincoln is waking up from his nightmare, drenched in sweat.)

Lincoln: Lola! I just had the craziest dream!

Lola: Really?! Me too!

Lincoln: We've got to stop Vicky before she tries anything shifty, like turning our whole family against us or offing us before we get the chance to pull this off.

Lola: Agreed, but how exactly?

Lincoln: No idea, but it'll come to me eventually.

(Meanwhile, on the road...)

Luan: (waking up) Ow... My head. [looks around] Umm... where are we now?

Leni: I told you, Luan. When we were traveling to see Pop-Pop for the weekend, we would get ice cream. You were asleep.

Luan: No, I wasn't. I was knocked out because of…. ummmm….. Well, I forgot how, but I know I did. I think it had something to do with you.

Leni: Really? Well, sorry, Luan. We're at Wikki Ice Cream. By the way, got you your favorite flavor, neapolitan.

Luan: (smiling) You know, out of all the things you forget, I find it sweet this was not one of them.

(Luna and Lori enter the car with their ice cream.)

Luna: Hey, Luan. What were you talking to Vicky about?

Luan: Ummm I can't quite remember, I think I will remember after this headache goes away. My mouth is dry, so let me eat my ice cream in peace.

(They do as such when the parents arrive to start driving some more.)

Luna: Is it just me here, or does anyone else feel that this new babysitter seems awfully suspicious?

Lori: I literally agree with Luna here.

Luan: Eh, not really.

Lynn: Really? You didn't notice that fake smile she's had that whole time she was introduced?

Luna: ''Very'' suspicious, little sis.

Luan: You know what? We'll just see for ourselves from the video footage at home once we get to Pop-Pop's. And I bet you that there's nothing suspicious about Vicky.

Lynn: We'll see about that, jokester. We will see about that...

(Cut to Lola and Lincoln still in Lincoln's room, trying to come up with a course of action.)

Lincoln: We both know that this "Vicky" is bad news, Lola. And we need to take her down. Obviously, we can't do this all on our own.

Lola: Right. We'll need to convince the others that Vicky is an evil, heartless witch!

Lincoln: Exactly! But, how will we do that?

Lola: Perhaps we could get some evidence of that anyway we can while she's here.

Lincoln: Awesome idea, Lola! But, we'll have to constantly be on guard in case she could pop up and catch us in the act.

Lucy: (appears from under Lincoln's bed) What are you guys talking about?

Lola: AAHHHH! (realizing it's just Lucy) Lucy, would you stop doing that?! At least wear a bell sometimes.

Lucy: (sighs) Sorry.

Lincoln: It's okay.

Lucy: Anyways, I heard about your little conversation about taking Vicky down. Count me in. I've noticed her behavior yesterday, too.

Lola: And you didn't do ''or ''say anything until now?!

Lucy: Now, now. Let's focus on the task at hand. Now, we just have to convince Lana and Lisa.

Lincoln: Let's save Lisa for last. She'll be the hardest egg to crack..

(Vicky was eavesdropping on their conversation from the other side of the door.)

Vicky: So... They think I'm evil? Interesting...

(Vicky walks away, contemplating on how to deal with the three.)

Lucy: Not to be the bearer of bad news or anything, but does anyone else think that Vicky heard all of this?

Lola: I doubt it. Should we go to Lana's room while the coast is clear?

Lucy: We have to run. Vicky could come back any second!

Lincoln: Alright. It's time to put Operation: "Get-Everyone-On-Board-So-That-We-Can-Come-Up- With-A-Plan-To-Take-Vicky-The-Evil-Babysitter-And-Expose-Her-Cruel-Nature-To-The-World-And-Maybe-Think-Of-A-Shorter-Name-For-This-Operation" into action!

(Lincoln, Lola, and Lucy climb up to the air vent in the ceiling, remove the shaft, and make their way towards the vent for Lola and Lana's room. This scene is being viewed on a monitor by Vicky while she eats popcorn and grinning evilly.)

Vicky: (menacingly) My favorite movie. "The Downfall of The Twerps". (to the viewers) Let's begin, shall we?

(Vicky takes out the house's security system controls, which Lisa invented, and chooses the ventilation shaft bots for her first move.)

Lincoln: Alright, guys, we'll need to watch our step around here, or crawl, in this case, because Vicky might use any of the tricks in the book to stop us.


	3. Chapter 3

(Meanwhile, the older sisters and Lily made their way to Pop-Pop's house.)

Pop-Pop: Hi, girls!

Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori: Hi, Pop-Pop!

Lily: Poo-Poo!

Pop-Pop: Wait, where are the others?

Leni: They're with a babysitter named Vixen.

Lori: It's Vicky, Leni.

Pop-Pop: VICKY?! THE SATANIC BABYSITTER?!

Rita and Lynn Sr. Evil? She's not evil.

Pop-Pop: That's what she WANTS you to think!

Rita: (irritated) Is this some kind of sick joke, Dad?!

Lynn Sr.: (whispering) You know how people his age get. They start to go cuckoo in the brain.

Pop-Pop: Do you guys even watch the news?

Lynn Sr: Are you sure that isn't just a nightmare you had last night?

Pop-Pop: It's not a nightmare! But for your kids, it will!

Rita: We don't know what you're talking about, Dad. The last parents who hired her said she did a great job. Also there are probably several babysitters called Vicky, Dad.

Pop Pop: Yes, SHE BABYSITTED me when I was a kid.

Luan: Umm... That doesn't seem physically possible because she is only 30.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Luan: Wait! She was in her teens... I think...

(Everyone stares at Luan.)

Luan: I was knocked out before we got here, OK?! The least you guys could do is cut me some slack.

(Rita and Lynn Sr. are now bewildered by the lack of logic and complete confusion.)

Rita: (whispering) Dad, the babysitter In the past you were told me about a long ago name was Cindy, not Vicky.

Pop Pop: (embarrassed) Oh... That's right. (laughs) Sorry about that, My brain isn't as good as it used to be.

Rita: Did we hire the wrong babysitter?

Lynn Sr: Probably not really.

Luna: Luan, remember about that security footage?

Luan: Yeah. In a sec Luna. Let me rest a bit. I still have a headache from earlier.

Luna: (whispers to the others) Let's check the security footage.

Luan: I heard that and you need a password…. That I can't remember right now.

Leni: The password is "password"!

(Everyone stares at Leni in confusion)

Lori: Leni, please. No one's password is "password".

Luan: I'm starting to remember! I was talking to Vicky about something… I remember actually seeing through that fake smile. (yells) And it was before you guys did! So, take that!

Luna: So you do believe that Vicky is evil...

Lori: I guess we won the bet.

Luan: I was the one who thought it first, but I couldn't remember because I was knocked out, so there! You don't win the bet!

Luna: That's not the point right now, you guys!

Lori: She's right. The point is to look at the video footage!

Luan: I told you, guys! I don't remember the password right now! Let me rest.

Leni: I think I know how your headache happened! I was so excited to get you to the car for your ice cream that I think you hit your head on the door when I pushed you in! (puts her hands on her face sadly)

Luan: It's okay. I forgive you.

Leni: (happily) Okay, thanks!

Luna: Guys, I think I remember the password!

Luan: I changed the password. I remember it now, but I'm not saying it... I don't want to start anything, so let me type it.

Luna: Okay, why?

Luan: No reason... (looks the other way)

Luna: (stares) Is it about me….?

Luan: Maybe….. (looks extremely guilty)

Lynn: (yelling) THE PASSWORD IS-

Older sisters: Lynn!

Lynn: Sorry?

Luan: Fine! the password is... TheJokes17.

(Cut back to Lincoln, Lola, and Lucy. They hear some metallic clanging. They then anxiously inch their way towards Lola & Lana's vent, only to be stopped by the drones.)

Lincoln: Guys, I think Vicky knew we escaped and sent Lisa's drones to terminate us!

Lola: Don't worry, guys. I'll handle these buckets of bolts... (takes out a golf club and lunges towards the drones, making karate-esque sounds) Well, that takes care of that.

Lucy: Do you always carry a golf club around?

Lincoln: Let's just go down.

(The three kick down the vent and jump down into Lola and Lana's room.)

Lana: AGGHH! Where'd you guys come from?!

Lincoln: Lana! We've gotta warn you.

Lana: About what?

Lola: About Vicky! That evil, heartless witch!

Lana: You mean you?

Lola: I'm not a witch! Vicky is!

Lincoln: Vicky will torture us all! Please help us out with taking her down!

Lana: Well, you said Vicky was a witch though. (laughs) I don't see why not.

Vicky: So, now they're calling me a witch? I'll be waiting for those twerps... (walks off)

(Cut to Pop-Pop's house.)

Leni: Alright, Luan. I got your laptop.

(Leni accidentally trips and the laptop ends up conking Luan on the head, knocking her out again.)

Lynn: Are you serious right now, Leni? You knocked Luan out again.

Leni: Sorry, guys.

Lori: At least we know what the password is.

(The four open the laptop and try to search for the application with the video footage of the house.)

Lynn: Found it!

(The girls open the application and are taken to the password screen, they typed it in only to discover it wasn't working, they tried again and again and nothing was still working.)

Luna: Guys? I think Luan gave us a false password.

Lori: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Luna: Yes. Now, I want to really know what the password is frankly. (as she looked at her unconscious sister)

(Cut to montage of the four siblings typing every conceivable password that fits Luan, but failing miserably.)

Lori: It's literally hopeless. We'll never get to the footage.

Luna: Wait, dudes. I noticed something on the bottom of the laptop.

(Luna turns the laptop over to reveal the password, which is "Luancoln4EVA"

Lynn: What's a Luancoln?

Luna: No idea, but at least we know the actual password.

(However, before the sisters could log in, the laptop shuts down.)

Luna: Aw. man, It's dead. It's gonna take a while for it to charge, though.

(Luna plugs the laptop up.)

(Meanwhile, at the Loud House…)

Lincoln: Alright, guys, it's just Lisa we have to get now, and then we can start.

Lucy: (sighs) Well, back to the vents we go.

(The four climb into the open vent and head towards Lisa & Lily's room with relative ease.)

Lincoln: Weird. I kind of expected another onslaught of drones back there.

Lola & Lucy: Us too.

Lincoln: Hey, Lisa! You have got to help us with something important, regarding Vicky.

Lisa: I knew it would come to this, elder brother. The last few hours, I had done more research on Vicky. And...

Lincoln & Lola: (smugly) Go on…

Lisa: You two were correct about her. I have read about the online scandals regarding her. (shows them the articles on her phone)

(During this whole conversation, a mysterious figure gets closer and closer to the five.)

Lincoln: Great. We got everybody here. Now, let's- (gets knocked out by the mysterious figure)

Lola: (gasps in horror) Linco- (gets knocked out)

Lucy: (sighs, then gets knocked out)

Lana: (to Lisa) Man, what happened to- (gets knocked out)

Lisa: It appears it's all up to me now, to- (gets knocked out)

(Cut to later when Lincoln, in first person view, slowly opens his eyes to reveal Vicky smiling evilly.)

Vicky: Oh, so you twerps finally woke up.

Lincoln: What have you done to us?

Vicky: Glad you asked. I just couldn't afford to have you five twerps sabotage my career, so I decided to take care of you and your twerp sisters by BLOWING YOU OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!

Lincoln: What?! You're insane!

Vicky: This bomb you and your twerp sisters are attached to will go off in 2 hours, taking you, them, and your home along with it.

Lincoln: You'll never get away with this! Just you wait until my other sisters get word of this!

(Cut to Pop-Pop's house at nighttime. Luan's laptop is finally done charging.)

Lori: Finally. Now, we can know what Vicky has been up to.

(Luan, with an ice pack on her head, joins her siblings.)

Luan: So, you guys finally got the laptop logged in?

Lynn: Yes. No thanks to you, "Quips".

Luna: Alright, which video was it again?

(Luna clicks on the first video, where Lincoln is singing "My Shiny Teeth And Me" in the bathroom.)

Luna: Nope.

(She clicks on another video, where Lisa is conducting "Beethoven's Symphony" with the other Loud siblings playing the instruments.)

Luna: That's not it either.

(She clicks on yet another video, where Lori and Leni are washing cars in white tank tops and short shorts while suggestive music is playing.)

Luna: (horrified) DEFINITELY NOT IT!

(She clicks on the security footage showing the events back at the Loud House.)

Luna: Alright, here we go. What. The. HECK?!

(All the sisters look at the monitor in shock)

Lori: Vicky literally lied to us!

Luna: She's evil! I knew it!

Leni: Mom, Dad! Linky and the others are in danger!

(Rita and Lynn Sr. walk to the monitor)

Rita: What is the meaning of this?!

Lynn Sr: Yeah! What have you kids been going on about?!

Luan: We were trying to warn you that Vicky was evil!

Pop Pop: Exactly!

Rita: Dad, her name was Cindy, not Vicky.

Pop Pop: Oh yeah. Well, I was still short of right.

Lynn: Umm... Vicky is the evil one! Not Cindy!

Rita: No, Lynn! We are talking about my dad's former babysitter in the past, she got arrested or something.

Luan: Anyways, you have to see this!

Rita & Lynn Sr: OH MY GOSH!

Luan: Yeah, it's-

Rita: Leni and Lori, how could you shoot a video like that?

Lori: We weren't shooting anything! This is security footage!

Lynn Sr: Why is it shot so perfectly then?

(Lori and Leni look at Luan, who realizes her mistake.)

Luan: Oops, wrong video. (laughs nervously)

Luna: Let me see that. (clicks to the actual video) You see now?

(Rita and Lynn Sr are in complete shock.)

Lynn Sr. We should've known!

Luan: Wait, how would you guys have known?

Lynn Sr: I knew those two boys were acting suspicious, but we didn't know that Vicky would do stuff like this.

Luna: [sarcastically] Hey, I'm pretty sure no one would've guessed that. you guys.

Rita: I guess we should go home now.

Lynn Sr: Of course we should go home! That bomb is going to explode in 2 hours!

Lynn: Me and the others will take care of the bomb and Vicky while you and Mom call the cops.

Rita: Bye, Dad!

Lynn Sr: Bye!

Older sisters: Bye, Pop Pop!

Lily: Poo-Poo!

Lynn: it will be time to dispense some justice once we get there!

Luan: Yeah!

Luna: She deserves it!

(The parents, the older sisters, and Lily go into the car.)

(Meanwhile, at the Loud House, Vicky is taking a large bag and putting the family's most prized possessions inside of it.)

Lincoln: It's one thing to tie us up to a gigantic bomb, but it's quite another to steal from us too!

Lisa: Lincoln, your stupidity annoys me sometimes.

Lincoln: What's that supposed to mean?!

Lisa: We're about to get blown up, and all you care about is our stuff being stolen!

Lincoln: Even if the others come and save us, all our stuff will still be gone. Have you thought about that, "child genius"?!

Lisa: I guess you have a point, then. Never mind.

Meanwhile, a police officer pulls the Loud family over on the freeway.)

Police Officer: Alright, what's with speeding past those red lights?

Rita: We need to save our children from being blown up in 2 hours!

Lynn Sr: (checks his watch) Make that ''less'' than 2 hours!

Police Officer: Uhh... Are you intoxicated right now?

Rita: Oh, for the love of- (floors it and runs over the officer)

Officer: (yells) Backup, I'm calling for backup!

Lynn: MOM?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Luan: HE WASN'T TAKING US SERIOUSLY!

Luna: (checks her watch) AND THAT BOMB IS GONNA EXPLODE IN 1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES!

Rita: And we don't have time to waste talking!

Lynn Sr: Yeah, we need to get to the house as fast as possible!

Lori: We have to take a shortcut!

Rita: Through the closed road!

(Rita drives off the closed road, which leads to Vanzilla driving through the mall.)

Everyone: AHHHHHHH!

Leni: (notices some high heels flying past Vanzilla) Ooh! (grabs the high heels; continues to scream with the others)

Lily: Poo poo!

Luan: Oh... Lily says we got company.

Lynn: How'd you get "We got company" from "Poo poo"?

(The Louds look behind them to see several police cars after them.)

Everyone (except Lily): Oh no!

Lynn: So, Luna, some chase music here?!

Luna: Of course!

(Luna takes out her guitar and starts playing some chase music as Vanzilla is being pursued by the large amount of police vehicles.)

(Cut back to the house as Vicky is about to leave them to get blown up.)

Lincoln: Vicky, if you're blowing us up, we're blowing you up as well!

Vicky: Might wanna re-do that one…. (sadistically winks)

(Vicky walks over to the front door. However, Vanzilla pulls up to the garage, and Vicky opens the front door to reveal the older sisters.)

Lynn: And just where do you think you're going, dirtbag?

(The older sisters pounce onto Vicky and tie her up with chains with a keylock on it. Luan takes out the key and then throws it out into the bushes. Lori walks over to Vicky and holds her up by her neck.)

Lori: Let me tell you something! If you EVER, and I mean EVER, mess with ANY of my siblings again, you're gonna deeply regret it!

Luna: (worried; checks her watch) We only have 45 minutes left!

(Cut to the older sisters entering the house.)

Younger Siblings: They're here!

Lynn: Let me take care of this!

(Lynn goes over to the bomb's timer and punches it, stopping the countdown. Luna unties the younger sisters and Lincoln.)

Luna: (hugging the younger siblings) We were so worried about you guys!

(The police officer from earlier pulls up to the Loud House, along with his recruits.)

Police Officer #1: Alright, speeder. The jig is up!

Police Officer #2: (sees a chained-up Vicky outside the house) Wait a minute, there's that so-called babysitter we've been trying to arrest for years!

(Cut to Vicky being taken away to the police truck before it drives off.)

Vicky: (out the back of the truck) You haven't seen the last of me, Louds!

Loud Family: We have!

Police Officer 1: I'll let you and your family off the hook this time, since you helped us capture an even bigger evil, that'll be doing time for a ''long'' time. But, for reference, don't let this happen again. (walks off) Have a good night!

Lincoln: Well, I know that me, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa won't be complaining about Lori babysitting anytime soon because of this.

Lisa: True. This day was fairly odd, parents.

Lynn: (holding Vicky's duffel bag) Okay, I got the bag with our stuff in it!

(The Louds grab their possessions from the bag and put it back in their rightful places.)

(The next day, in the living room...)

Lynn Sr.: Now, we won't be hiring any more new babysitters until we get some more background about them.

Younger Siblings: Great!

Rita: (sternly) Now, Lori and Leni, let's talk about that car wash video from yesterday.

Lincoln: What car wash video?

Luan: (pulls out her laptop) This car wash video. (plays the video for the whole family to see)

(Lori and Leni now have nervous expressions on their faces.)

Lincoln: (whispering) Hey, Luan, would you do me a favor and… (indistinct whispering)

(Cut to later where Lincoln is in his room.)

Lincoln: Well, the last two days were some of the most chaotic days I have had in my life. And that's really saying something when you live in a family as big as mine. (pulls out his laptop) Now, if you'll excuse me... (watches the car wash video with a large smile on his face)

THE END


End file.
